Stranger's Kiss
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: Axel becomes desperate, and begs DiZ to see Roxas in the alternate Twilight Town. But how will a Roxas with no memory of Axel greet him? Axel/Roxas. One-shot!


"DiZ let me in." Axel said his hands clenching as his anger and desperation escalated. The man before him just ignored him, muttering a simple "no" and turning back towards the computer which made up most of the plain room.

The red-head couldn't handle any longer, he _needed_ to see Roxas. Axel bowed his head, staring at the floor, desperately holding himself not to murder the masked man on the computers.

"Please," He began his voice pathetically vulnerable "I need to see him. I promise not to do anything to ruin your stupid research. Just, please, let me see him." Axel's words, especially his tone, surprised the masked man: causing him to reconsider.

Axel felt DiZ look over him, probably measuring how much of his statement he meant. Lucky for him, the redhead was desperate. The nobody heard the other sigh in resignation, a feeling of relief washing over the redhead. He would get to see Roxas after all. He _truly_ was.

"You've been coming here for a while now: I suppose I could let you see him…" DiZ mused, recalling the other visits Axel had made, all with the same simple request. Axel's eyes brightened. Lifting his head, he walked over to the portal DiZ had opened for him. Before he left, he nodded gratefully towards the man.

* * *

The redhead wound up in a small laboratory exactly like the one he was in before. If he didn't know any better, Axel would have thought DiZ had tricked him, but he knew where he was. Alternate Twilight Town, an exact copy of the Twilight Town the masked man resided in. The only difference: this one held Roxas inside.

Axel nearly sped to a run as he walked down the main stair of the abandoned mansion. He would see Roxas soon, even if only for a short while. As he walked through the forest, he gracefully avoided all the roots: his mind still fantasizing of his soon-to-happen encounter with Roxas. Would he be happy? Or would he be upset? Would he understand that his departure had nearly torn Axel's nonexistent heart to pieces?

His breath hitched as he finally entered the city: a few data based people finally coming into his view. His feet wanted to kick into a run, but for the sake of not drawing attention he forced the urge down: attempting to walk casually through the city.

Emerald green eyes searched through the handful of people that would occasionally appear, no familiar blonde spikes yet. Then, a group of teenagers caught his eye. There, cheering happily with a brown haired girl, was the young nobody he was looking for. Both seemed to be cheering on two boys, who were playfully fighting with some fake swords.

Time stopped, literally. Axel guessed that DiZ did that so he would not mess up his little data world. Despite the frozen time, the boy whom Axel was sure was Roxas looked around him: staring in bewilderment at his unmoving friends.

By the time Roxas had turned around, he was already enveloped in a tight hug by Axel.

The redhead clung to the small boy tightly, the blonde's cheek pressed tightly against Axel's chest. Despite his confusion, the hug felt familiar, and Roxas found himself unconsciously relaxing.

Axel laid his face on the spiky blonde locks of hair, inhaling the familiar scent of the Roxas he knew. Caught in the moment, the redhead kissed Roxas' head a few times, muttering the blonde's name a few times.

"Roxas…" He repeated quietly, crouching down to the boy's eye level. To his surprise, the blue orbs only showed bewilderment. Even with Roxas' clear confusion, he had accepted his embrace. That meant he remembered Axel in some way, right?

Somewhat angry that the blonde forgot him, Axel pulled Roxas' head back and glued his lips to the blonde's. At first, the boy was resistant: obviously not understanding a thing of what was going on. With Axel's gentle coaxing, Roxas finally gave in to the kiss: the familiar feeling of déjà vu bubbling up inside him.

Axel's tongue licked the blonde's lips, startling the boy to a jump, causing the redhead to gently hold him down. Again, after a while of coaxing, Roxas' lips finally parted, allowing Axel to explore all he wanted. The boy moaned, glad he allowed entrance to his mouth.

A gasp escaped the shorter boy and Axel's hand began snaking its way under his shirt, the redhead's fingertips tickling Roxas. The taller man pushed the blonde against a wall nearby, earning another moan from Roxas and he pushed himself against the short boy.

Axel finally stood up, lifting the blonde with him and pinning him against the wall: his lips finally parting from Roxas'. Both gasped for air, and then quickly meshed their lips together again. Axel wasted no time asking for permission this time, his tongue darting into Roxas' mouth: presenting him with a muffled moan.

As the two kissed passionately in the still town, a soft computer-like sound resonated around them. Both paid no heed to the noise, too preoccupied in the sloppy war for dominance that arouse as Axel's tongue entered Roxas' mouth once more with no granted access.

Roxas had no idea when, but suddenly he found himself on the floor, no strange man kissing him passionately. Had he made that up? No, that couldn't be it: his breathing was ragged and his shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach.

Just as suddenly as the man had hugged him, time began to roll again. Quickly, Roxas pulled his shirt down standing up hastily as his friend, Olette, finally spotted him a few meters away from their makeshift struggle ring.

"Roxas, are you okay?" The girl asked worriedly, walking towards him. The blonde nodded, despite his obvious still hyperventilating heart. When Olette turned around to congratulate the winner of the play-match, Roxas glanced around the area. Where had the man gone?

Then realization dawned to him, and a name quietly slipped from his lips. Bewildered by the sudden knowledge, he looked around again.

"Axel…" He said once more, blushing slightly as images from the previous moments flashed in his mind.

And somewhere else, in the original Twilight Town in DiZ's lab, Axel smiled at the late recognition.

* * *

Ta-da! My first Axel/Roxas one-shot! What do you guys think? Please tell me if you think any of the characters were OOC! Please do review and tell me what you think! Also, constructive criticism is completely welcome here!

One more thing, anybody find it annoying that Roxas doesn't show one bit of regret for leaving Axel? I was extremely pissed off at that! Axel went through extremes to see him again, and Roxas doesn't even mention his best friend! I know he didn't have his memories in Twilight town, but what about when he appeared near the end? I'm pretty sure he had his memories back by then... Sorry for rambling so much, I'm still upset about Axel's death... T.T

Ah, oh well... Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
